Catch the Sky
by ladyluck28
Summary: Lust, Love.. it's all the same. Isen't it? Aeris x Reno Update Check out profile on the stat
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story ever.. I'm not a writer or anything like that.. this is just for fun.. r&r plz! Thanks

--------

The bar was dark and dirty, the stale air filling the patrons' lungs with smoke, booze and other none too healthy and difficult to identify substances.

Reno didn't seem to mind, in fact this was his habitat, his element, he enjoyed this atmosphere to the outright fullest. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette he only added to the odor that had become part of the air.

"Y'know.. I have no idea why you do that."

Reno didn't bother to answer, didn't even bother to glance at the man beside him. Zack and him had lots in common but smoking was one of their characteristics where they seemed to differ, along with appearances. Zack's charcoal black hair which somehow jetted in all different directions deeply contrasted with Reno's shock of flame red hair. His eyes' although the same color as Reno's, cobalt blue, had the tinge of mako noticeable shining through, marking him as a SOLDIER. He carried some kind of boyish charm whereas Reno's aura screamed of smooth player. The turk and the SOLDIER, both were handsome, lean, tall and shared the same passions.

_Women and Booze._

They were both notorious womanizers, incredible good ones, despite Reno's scruffy wardrobe; wrinkled blue dress pants, scuffed black shoes, an unbuttoned open blue jacket that couldn't hide the un-tucked white dress shirt and only drew notice to the tie that seemed to be permanently MIA.

A few people scattered the place despite it being only early evening, but the drinks were cheap and the location good. Reno sat elbows slumped, half concentrating on his drink with the rest of him half heartedly noticing the barmaid. Hair a little too bleached, shirt a little too tight, her makeup caked on in desperation to compensate for the lack of natural beauty.. nope, it was a little too early for the really pretty ones to be working the floor.

Zack, a little annoyed at the lack of conversation cleared his throat, "So.." he started with a small grin breaking through, "what's the final number?"

"Nineteen," Reno didn't even have to think for the answer.

After a moment's pause, the turk asked the question he knew his dark haired companion was waiting for.

"How about you?"

Zack's goofy grin merely grew wider and began to borderline idiocy. Reno scowled in anticipation, waiting for the answer and the bragging that would soon follow. Truth was, Zack was not exactly a "friend". That would be more like Rude, or Tseng, oh hell, even Elena. Unfortunately, Rude was never much of a talker, and the constant sunglasses that sat on his frowning face always did seem to intimidate the ladies. Tseng, on the other hand, although considered as quite handsome, never showed interest in interacting with females unless it involved a gun. No, Zack was definitely not a friend but more like a rival. If not for their mutual competitiveness and mentality of the opposite sex Reno would probably never associate with the younger SOLDIER. But staring at his stupid grin and ridiculous expression, Reno wondered how in _bloody hell_ did he manage to charm all those women into bed with him.

"Twenty!" he declared triumphantly. And as predicted proceeded to drape an arm over his now sour faced companion.

"What the hell! You were at 18 when I spoke to you last night," scowled Reno, attempting to shake off the annoying arm around his shoulders.

Zack only leaned in closer flashing him a smile, the same smile that some woman somewhere was probably swooning over in their dream, and answered with a wink, "Twins man, twins!"

"_fuck…"_

Reno had lost the bet. _God damn!_ his mind screamed, who would have thought that the scrawny SOLDIER-boy could bag more babes in a week then him? Picking up his drink, he downed it in one swig and slammed the glass down, causing the surrounding peanuts on the counter to dance as if they were in mid-jig. They had both made the bet exactly a week ago, gambling on which one would be able to sleep with the greater amount of girls in a week's span. The thought that Zack had best him infuriated him. The steady chatter and streams of conversation flirting from ear to ear were not enough to drown the string of swear words escaping the red head's mouth. _Friggin twins of all things…_

Inversely as Reno's mood went down, Zack's went sky high. Pumping his fists into the air he whooped out a cry of joy, he had just beat Reno in a bet that his flame-haired associate himself had proposed! So of course there was nothing wrong with adding salt to the wound..

"Haha! Man.. not only were they twins.. they were from Wutai! W-U-T-A-I! You shoulda seen them they were sooo smokin' hot! This one girl.. she did the sexiest thing…" Zack's face lit up at the memory that replayed in his mind.

"Friggin' cock-sucking idiot…" mumbled Reno as he swiveled sharply away in his stool, tired of hearing the air coming out of the boy's mouth.

Sensing as if he pissed off the Turk a little too much, Zack cut off his bragging to give him a good humored smile. "C'mon.. you know I'm just joshin'! Tell you what! How about we make another bet, all or nothing! What do you say?"

The turk, interest instantly piqued and spirits up, swiveled around again to face the smiling face. His pride was at stake here, he couldn't walk away knowing this _boy_ here had the one-up on him. He could feel his ego stinging, sharp pins, invisible to the eye painfully jabbing straight through his pride so that embarrassment leaked out and started to pool out inside him. He needed to plug it quickly and mend the damage.

"State the terms."

Accepting the simple request as an agreement, Zack could already feel the extra weight in his wallet from the easy money he was about to win. But it wasn't the appeal of money that caused him to make another bet. The knowledge of another win, even an easy one over the red head would be satisfying enough, "Well, it's quite simple you see. I name the girl, and you have to somehow get her into the sack _willingly_." Putting emphasis on the last part.

A stray lock of hair had fallen into his eyes, Reno flicked it away coolly, not believing his luck. There wasn't a women on earth who could resist him. The small dent in his ego would be easily buffed over and erased. He adjusted the shades on his head, his demeanor taking a sudden businesslike turn.

"Tell me when you find someone"

Zack's smiled never wavered, "Already got one."

Reno leaned closer, straining to hear Zack's deep voice that had suddenly dropped to a tone that stood between a whisper and a sigh.

"_Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough…"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Author's" note: Huge thanks goes out to RandomRenoFangirl:D She gave me my first review and I wasn't going to continue this because I do have a pretty busy life but her review motivated my lazy butt ;).. lol so special thanks also goes out to Izzia, Dazzle1, and FlyHigh4Life. 

Disclaimer: I'm not a writer.. so be warned that you may not like this.. oh.. and I guess I don't own any of the character.. yada yada yada

-----------

Section Three -- Corner of Main and First Street.. 

Reno was skeptical of the directions he had received from Zack. He had asked for a description of the girl and had only received a location as an answer. He'd only been to the place once or twice before, passed by to get information on a former assignment. The turk subconsciously brushed his right hand over his hip, confirming that the familiar weight hanging off his belt was indeed his electric rod. Life underneath the plate was rough, and thieves and muggers were abundant down here in the slums. Of course none would ever dare touch a turk, but he had not been a turk his whole life and old habits were hard to erase. Reno leisurely paced down street, enjoying how the people parted for him. No, it didn't used to be this good.

The redhead stopped at the end of Second Street and shoved his hands in his pockets. Fiddling with the matches and small strips of plastic littering his pockets as he looked around wondering why Zack would send him here. His memory had served him well, as suspected, this sector was no different then the others. Dirty, rundown, and swarmed with lowlifes; gangsters, hookers, and bums huddled between every crack.

There was no sunlight down here. The gigantic metal plate that supported upper Midger's luxurious lifestyle was also the cause of the poor conditions down below. The plate also successfully blocked out all natural sunlight, leaving only artificial phosphorus and neon lighting that annoyed all eyes fortunate enough to not be used to these conditions. Reno ignored it all, 25 years was a long time to adapt.

What was her name again? …Aeris? He had expected some rich socialite or the wife of some rich powerful businessman. Indeed, he had been fully prepared to go seduce another man's wife, but at this point he was half expecting to use his wallet rather than his charms to win this bet. Every corner seemed to be occupied by a young woman with clothes that drew male eyes to curves and a promise for a good time. Cobalt blue eyes were no different as Reno freely enjoyed the view.

Then he saw her.

_Angel…_

Reno was struck speechless, staring at the creature clothed in pink and red with light chocolate tresses. There was no doubt in his mind, this was her, the object of his goal, the girl called Aeris. She was beyond beautiful, standing in the corner one block over with an old brown flower basket resting on the crook of her delicate arm. A short red jacket and a plain looking pink dress could not hide the curve of hips and swell of breasts on her slim figure. Her creamy peach complexion was a stark contrast to her glum surroundings, her unearthly beauty captivated the dumb-struck blue eyes and he could do nothing but stare.

Such a desirable creature, how did he not notice her before? Reno had seen many stunning women before, spent the night with most of them as well. Captivated eyes eagerly scanned her delicate hips, lower, where three buttons thankfully left open flashed bits of shapely legs hiding underneath. He smiled eagerly, all thoughts of the original prize vanished at the sight of this new pretty one.

Reno frowned, only a block away, so close, but he was now faced with the dilemma of how to introduce himself?

As if to solve the redhead's problem, two drunks swaggered onto the stage. Reno could only smile to himself…

"And let the curtains rise…"

Aeris shifted her weight uncomfortable, it was already evening and the colorful blossoms resting in her basket were just as full as this morning. Business was hard, especially in this area, unfortunately the services the other ladies were selling were more popular then the simple flowers she had to offer.

Giving up had never been one of her strong traits, Aeris smiled warmly at a passing woman, "Flowers miss? Only one g.." the woman never even looked up, she passed on by without even acknowledging the flower girl's presence. She continued smiling despite the cold response. Smiling never hurt anyone.

"Hey there missy.. whatcha selling there?"

Aeris' smile faded as she caught sight of the owner of the question. Her worried expression was not caused by the appearance of the two men in front of her, baggy clothes and trucker hats, nothing irregular. But it was the way they _leered_ at her that made her cringe. A slum girl like herself knew what the expression in those sets of eyes meant. A noticeable stagger in their steps was reason enough to start slowly backing away.

"Yo.. thish one's hella lot finer then thosh other whores.. letsa hava her tonight…" the shorter of the two stepped towards Aeris. The alcohol, now a fully obvious stench omitting from his breathe, made Aeris crinkle her nose and take another step back.

Aeris' was abruptly forced to stop moving as her back hit the pole of the streetlamp. Desperately wishing that the pole was not there, "Please sir, I don't want any trouble." She pleaded softly, fingering her basket nervously.

"GAHAHAAH.. dida ya hear that? Pleash she says.. thish one's gonna be fun!" the man snatched Aeris small arm and with a firm yank pushed the frightened girl from the comfort of the artificial circle of light. She landed with a small shriek on her bottom, her assortment of posies, daises and roses scattering all around. Fear now freely visible on face, she badly wished there was some kind of stick or weapon in her vicinity. Stuck plainly between the two, she had nowhere to escape to.

"I don't think she wants your company."

Aeris' emerald eyes widened in surprise at the sound of a new voice. Quickly she turned her head around sharply and caught sight of the backside of a figure dressed all in blue standing calmly a couple feet away.

"Screw off.. shesh's oursh!" spat the taller drunk.

The stranger in blue only shrugged, his stance still nonchalant while he scratched his head seeming to contemplate something. Aeris thought he was contemplating whether to save her or not, the drunks thought he was debating how to escape. The stranger smirked, apparently thinking neither, "no.. I don't think I'll need to use it today..."

The two thugs only gave him a confused look as the stranger pointed towards his hip and explained mockingly, "...my weapon that is."

The taller thug's face never had time to register the anger at this mysterious' man's words as in the blink of an eye the blue figure disappeared. A blur of color was all the inebriated man could comprehend and a heartbeat later a loud crunch filled the air as the blue blur's fist connected with bone. The drunk instantly flew backwards and landed in an unmoving heap of limbs and blood.

Aeris cringed at the painful sight. Her unexpected hero and her mouth parted in a surprised _O_. He was surprisingly handsome as she noticed his features now, flame red locks half hazardly thrown into a small ponytail that didn't appear to tame his hair. His face seemed to be a collection of contradictions. His features were delicate and smooth, yet at the same time giving off some kind of handsome, rough, rugged appeal. Two scars decorated his face, symmetrically starting from mid-cheek on each side down to the beginning of his chin. The deepest contrast was his eyes, such a peaceful calm blue color but they radiated such a dangerous glint. His serious expression emitted an angry frightening aura about his body. And those eyes, those blue eyes. Like the sky before a storm…

The flower girl felt a rush of air pass by her helpless position as a blue blur whizzed by, headed directly towards the last remaining thug. By the time she turned her delicate head around, there was only one man left standing. She didn't even hear the red headed man take his opponent down, it was done so swiftly and silently. Yes, she concluded, this man was definitely no amateur to fighting. Her green eyes widened at her next thought, what was his plan now? He was incredible handsome but she had no intentions of letting him pick off where the other two left.

Perhaps as if sensing her thoughts, the stranger grinned at her. A crooked grin that showed a set of pearly teeth. With two quick strides he towered over Aeris' small form on the cold pavement and with a small bow he offered her his hand, "My name's Reno. Glad to meet you.. miss..?"

"Aeris." The flower girl answered timidly with a small smile. "Thank you for helping me out Reno." His grip was firm as he pulled her up to a standing position. He stood a good foot taller then her and she had to tilt her head to meet those sapphire eyes. Her first impression had been correct, he was quite handsome indeed, and with such mysterious eyes…

Reno was enchanted. Those emerald orbs captivated his gaze and held it, locking it somewhere between those soft features. He still noticed the dainty hand he clasped in his own, acutely aware of each individual small finger and the soft pressure emitting from them. His nostrils picked up a faint scent, flowers, she smelled of flowers. The train of thought nudged his conscience, invisibly tugging on his attention and causing him to glance at the pavement.

"Oh! My flowers!" Aeris had followed his gaze and had then noticed the colorful blossoms littering the floor. The spell was broken as she quickly crouched down. Reno quickly followed suit and squatted down to assist.

Aeris paused and with a small smile asked, "Out of curiosity, why did you help me?"

The turk shrugged and grinned, "Don't like seeing women getting pushed around. Besides, would you rather I left you alone?"

The joking demeanor was such a stark contrast to the previous and Aeris could not help but giggle, causing those emerald eyes to twinkle. "Thank you so much! But I don't know how I would be able to repay the favor!" More giggles escaping her cherry lips.

Her answer came unexpected as the red-headed man leaned over, clasping his hands over her much smaller ones. His lips brushed past her cheek, reaching her ear and she could smell his powerful scent, "Oh... I have a way that could be... pleasurable... to both of us…"

Aeris jerked her head back suddenly, her eyes wide with shock. She could feel her cheeks on fire, either from the whisper of contact or from the bold suggestion, she didn't know. Embarrassment quickly morphed to anger and without an answer she crisply stood up. Her reply was clear as she spun around and briskly walked away, leaving only Reno to stare after her swinging braid.

Reno only smiled after her disappearing form, not disappointed in the least at her response. This one would be a bit of work. Images of that innocent expression, the shock on her delicate face, those emerald eyes, and those seductive hips. The challenge of course was how long it would be before she spread her legs for him. The reward would be well worth it, the short encounter left his body burning after this pure one. Left him yearning to have those dainty hands grasping for him, to feel that small body underneath him, he wanted to hear the gasps escaping those cherry lips. Slowly he picked a white daisy off the dirty road, oh how he did love a challenge…


	3. Chapter 3

"Author's" notes: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to put this one out. I've been really busy lately lol. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews. Honestly it's so nice how you guys don't make me nervous about writing. You guys are so nice:D I hope everyone has a nice day

----------------------

_It was always so peaceful here. _

The old abandoned church. With boards missing, holes everywhere and such faded chipped paint that the color no longer resembled brown. Despite appearances, this dilapidated church was special and not one building in all of the sectors could compare. Nature existed here. Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the ceiling, filling the room with such delicious warmth, wrapping everything in its bright blanket. It was a mystery how those bright rays could bypass the metal plate, but it was in this place and this place alone that the sunlight touched. An even stranger sight in the church though was the large flowerbed that currently occupied the attention of a girl even rarer then her surroundings.

She was last of her kind. The blood of the Cetra flowed through her veins, and even though it was mixed with human, it allowed the sounds of the Ancients to flow through her mind. Aeris loved it here. This was her paradise, the voices of her ancestors always seemed to magnify whenever she was here. Gentle murmurings flitted through her mind as she carefully tended the colorful blossoms. The voices gradually turned into a soft humming as she gently caressed the soft petals. Red, purple, yellow, green, they all danced at the flower girl's fingertips. Her emerald eyes paused at the touch of soft blue, a small smile graced Aeris' lips at the color of the small flower. Such a pretty blue, it would match well with fiery red.

Aeris quickly let out a small gasp, her thoughts were wondering, the destination leading to the memories of certain man dressed all in blue, with hair as red as the sun and eyes as blue as the sea. Her fingers flew to her cheek, covering the growing blush spreading across her check and the memories of a soft touch of lips.

He was incredible handsome, to be able to have that bare brush of contact still lingering. Her delicate brows furrowed slightly as she recalled those brazen words he had spoken. Her response had been cold she knew, but as Aeris pondered about it now she wondered if she had over reacted. Perhaps she had misinterpreted? She cast her eyes downward, her gaze drifting across the colorful petals. No, she had not misunderstood, she knew full well what he had implied. But it still did not make him any less handsome, and it still did not make her cheeks tingle any less…

---------------------

Reno patiently leaned against the doorway. He arched an eyebrow, curious as he watched the flower girl. Unbeknownst to his subject, he had been observing her for a good deal of time. He was amazed at how gracious she was, kneeling as she tended to her flowerbed with the sunlight streaming all around her, framing her figure in a golden halo. She had stopped weeding a good few minutes ago though, and she now sat with her hand resting on her cheek, giving him only the view of her backside. Reno frowned slightly, he had grown impatient, tired of only studying the back of her head, he wanted to see those delicate features again.

"uhm.." Reno cleared his throat loudly as he took a couple steps forward. His hand in his pocket as he leaned his weight and waited.

It only took Aeris a few seconds to snap out of her reverie, alarmed, she quickly stood up and faced the source that had interrupted her thoughts. Her green eyes widened as she let her hand drop from her face. The sudden appearance of the subject of her thoughts left her shocked.

"You… h..h..how did you get here…?" Was all the flower girl could stammer. Her hand, now free, nervously fiddled with her pink dress.

Reno grinned at her reaction, pleased with the sight. The blush that dominated her cheeks, along with a smudge of dirt absentmindedly left from her fingers, and the sight of those green eyes that widened at his appearance made her absolutely desirable. The lure of making those green eyes widen even more was tempting.

The Turk took a few steps closer, his dirty dress shoes clacking on the wooden floor served as the only sound in the building. He wasn't about to inform her that he simply followed her after their first encounter and then simply returned the next day. So he only winked, "Nice to see you again too babe."

Aeris only gaped at him. Her initial shock over she managed a small nod. She quickly averted her eyes as the realization that she was staring hit her. A small blush crept towards her cheeks at the guilty desire to peek at his handsome face. Pretending to feign interest suddenly on the dirt on her fingers, Aeris made a conscience effort to keep her gaze downwards. The memory of his words caused an unfamiliar frown to grace her features.

A small uncomfortable silence hung in the air between the two. After waiting another minute for a response from the silent girl, Reno cleared his throat, "So.." he took another step towards her, "I'm really sorry if I offended you with my comment last time.."

Reno's eyes never left her face, after a moment he continued, "I guess my joke just didn't go over too well." On the exterior his face slipped into his well familiar silly grin and nonchalant stance. Inside though, he could feel his control shaking. This was the crucial point. If the apology was rejected now, there would be no chance of obtaining what he was after…

Twenty seconds passed as the flower girl stood, eyes downcast, a look of contemplation on her pretty face. Finally, emerald orbs met blue as pink cherry lips curved upwards with a smile.

"Apology accepted."

Reno's world stabilized as the familiar feeling of control came to him again. The worry caused by the chestnut haired girl was undone. Females, they were all the same inside, a simple apology always the solution to any problem. The knowledge that this one, despite her unearthly beauty, was no different let a feeling of relief wash over his body.

Aeris, her mood noticeable lighter, knelt down and continued to tend towards the flowerbed once more. Reno mimicked her actions as he walked beside her and ignoring the dirt on the floor proceeded to kneel.

The Turk carefully ran a finger over a petal, carefully noting how the soil seemed devoid of weeds "You grow these here and sell them?"

Aeris nodded at him, "For some reason the flowers have no problem growing here." A smile graced her lips easier now after the apology.

Reno was glad to see those lips curving upwards again. Frowning didn't suit her lovely face, he was sure it was an effort for her to have kept them downwards intentionally. The Turk stood up and reached into his pockets while asking, "How much for one?"

"One gil." Aeris answered as she began to tenderly cut flowers to fill her basket with.

"That's it?" Reno flipped the coin towards the flower girl, who caught it with a surprised expression. He then proceeded to kneel again and after a moment's time selected a pure white blossom from the flower basket. "Well then Miss Aeris, since you so graciously accepted my apology. I hope you will accept this flower and in return give me an evening of your lovely time." Reno extended the flower towards the shocked girl.

"An evening of my time…? Like.. a.. da-t..e…?" she could feel the familiar blush creeping onto her cheeks again. The nod and the grin she received as an answer only embarrassed her more. Unsure of what to answer, Aeris gingerly accepted the flower.

"Excellent! So I'll meet you at 7, same place as last night!" Reno brushed his fingers over her chin and with a wink abruptly stood up. He never let the befuddled girl a chance for a response as he briskly left the church.

Just like that, he was gone. Leaving Aeris sitting on the floor of the empty church with a flower in her lap and her heart pounding in her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good day.

Reno had already decided. He strolled through the Shinra halls, whistling, his mood obviously light. He passed by cubicles, offices, and windows, ignoring the shocked confused looks given to him. Secretaries and employees alike all checked their watches in disbelief as Reno, fully dressed, strolled past their offices before noontime. Reno smiled to himself, indeed, it did seem like quite a weird sight. If the sun could be seen, then it would not yet have traveled to its destination of mid-sky that would mark its afternoon arrival. It was a rare sight to see the redhead in the building before twelve, even rarer was to spot him in the morning and with a smile.

The Turk's "office" was located on the 65th floor of the infamous Shinra tower. It was a rumor that the higher the floors go, the fancier the surrounding got. Reno, one of the select few who had seen every floor from top to bottom knew this theory to be true. The top floor, serving as the office for the president, resumed a penthouse suite more then an office. But by no means did that imply that the 65th floor was in poor taste. Personally Reno thought it was ridiculous. Come into work surrounded by all the glitz, just to go back home to be reminded of how much shittier your apartment is. He was sure the President got a kick out of. But Reno didn't go to work for the view, unlike the other schmoes working the boring desk jobs, he actually liked his job.

Reno reached the end of the hall, the sign "Private" etched onto the brown door. Reno glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes to eleven. Reno chuckled as he punched in the code to the door. _It's a record.._

------------------------------------

_10:39 am Turk's office_

It would come to a surprise to many that the unruly infamous killers, known as the Turks actually had an office. Not only was it an office, but also it was a neat office, with stacks of paper occupying the corners of a desk. Contrary to popular beliefs, people just didn't die without paperwork involve. Mornings were the only routine life of a Turk's job. Like every other morning, Elena sat, legs crossed on one of the plush couches that surrounded a large rectangular oak table, currently chatting away to a silent Rude who sitting across the chattering blonde nodded every few seconds. Both had been here since 9, and like routine, they sat waiting for Tseng to come back from daily briefing with vice president Rufus. Reno, they know, would not be in for a while.

The office was very spacious. The fact that the elite group only consisted of four members made the room seem even bigger.

As the only female member, Elena was not treated any differently, although sometimes she did miss a female associate. Conversations as an example. Rude, an excellent fighter and quick thinker was horrible company . Talking with Rude was as one-sided as a conversation could get.

Elena shrugged at her thoughts, picking up her coffee cup she continued to finish her story. "Not as if I'm complaining or anything but he could have done it in a smoother way." Elena took a small sip of coffee. "But he was kinda cute."

Rude tipped his plastic cup of coffee into his mouth, slightly frowning when no liquid reached his lips. Placing the empty cup down on the table he nodded towards the blonde signaling for her to continue.

"So then this guy comes up to me and he uses some kinda lame line like, 'hey baby you have any raisons?'" Elena's comical attempt to imitate a deeper voice only yielded a solemn nod from her silent listener. Ignoring the lack of response she continued her story, "So of course I say no! And then, get this, he goes.."

"Well then how about a date."

Both Turks lounging on the couch swiveled towards the door with shock. Elena blinking in surprise at the new arrival. Reno only grinned in response, "What? I've used that one before."

"Uhhh.. Reno.. what are you doing here before noon?" The shock still evident on Elena's face.

Reno only raised an eyebrow, picked up the coffee cup and after giving it a little shake, frowned upon the sound he received and plopped himself down beside Rude. Elena continually stared at the redhead, the expression on her face clearly expecting an answer. Even Rude's normally stoic demeanor seemed a tiny bit curious.

Reno wasn't about to explain the reason he was up at this un-forsaken hour was to grab a date with a certain flower girl. Elena's reaction would be the same, berating him for his motives and after a few minutes she would roll her brown eyes in exasperation and cross her arms giving up. Rude on the other hand, he merely grinned and winked towards. The bald Turk nodded in understanding, all traces of confusion gone.

"Woah woah woah now! What does that look mean?" Arms still crossed, the short exchange of looks apparently was not lost on the female Turk, she sat forwards narrowing her eyes.

Reno only raised his hands in defense his expression a picture of perfected innocence. "What look are you talking about?"

Elena rolled her eyes throwing her hands up. "You're hopeless! And you sir!" she turned towards Rude, who was quietly grinning. "Are no better then him.."

Reno broke out with full laughter. Which seemed to only anger the blonde Turk. She opened her mouth to retort but the sound of a door shutting interrupted any chance at a response.

"Well well, so my ears didn't deceive me. That laugh I heard down the hallway was indeed Reno's." The newly arrived Tseng remarked with a slight tone of surprise.

The red headed Turk grinned and waved light heartedly in response towards the dark haired man. Tseng, leader of the Turks in name and reality, was well respected and equally feared. He wore his long ebony hair slicked back. His blue suit was the opposite of Reno's own crinkled one and matched his personality, proper and professional.

Reno leaned back and draped his arms across the back of the couch "Yup you heard correct! Reno, in the flesh and present."

Tseng's tone shifted from lighthearted to business instantaneously "Excellent, you can hear the briefing first hand today." Tseng walked to the end of the table and faced the three Turks.

Reno's attention wavered. His cobalt eyes followed his leader's mouth while his head nodded periodically. His mind was not entirely grasping the words, his thoughts drifted towards tonight. Silky honey brown hair, those enchanting emerald eyes and those full cherry lips. He was infatuated with her, her innocence, her charm. She was gorgeous.

A small jab on his arm brought Reno back to reality. His thoughts protested from the sudden transfer but trying as hard as he could, Reno couldn't quite bring his full attention back. Every so often a few words would drift towards his eardrum. All Reno's mind picked up on were the words 'eliminate' 'obstacle' 'gang' and 'dispose'. His hand mechanically rested on his left blazer pocket, subconsciously connected to the gun underneath. He really did like this job.

-----------------------------

Aeris stood on the corner waiting nervously. She stood on the same corner as the other night, the same corner where she met him.

_Him_.

The person she was currently waiting for. Aeris didn't quite know what to make of him. She did not know much of him in fact. All she knew was that when those clear blue eyes looked at her it caused her heart to go into a frenzy. She knew his hair was as bright and untamed as a flame. She knew he had a scent of masculinity that drew her in. And she knew that she had threaded a white daisy in her hair as a feeble attempt to pretty herself up. She wore the same plain pink dress and dirty brown boots as the morning. Her hands, bare of the usual flower basket, were clasped behind her back. She really did wish she had time to change.

A quick glance at a nearby window did nothing to soothe Aeris' nerves. The reflection that looked back at her looked just as nervous as she felt. The reason why a guy like Reno would be interested in a girl like her perplexed the petit flower girl. A sharp whistle brought Aeris out of her reverie. Looking around she found the object of her thoughts grinning straight at her.

Winking at her, Reno greeted "Hey Babe."

Blushing hard, Aeris smiled at him shyly, "Hello to you too." He too was wearing what he had on in the morning. Same crumpled blue suit, same crumpled white shirt. And like the morning, he looked incredible handsome.

Two strides was all Reno needed to reach Aeris' street corner. "So I guess I never told you what we're doing tonight eh?"

His tone and silly mood was infectious as Aeris could feel the nervousness draining out of her, "Oh, is that an invitation for me to guess?" a small giggle escaped her lips.

Reaching into one of his pockets, Reno produced two small pieces of paper, "Since I don't want to be here all night because I'm sure you're horrible at guessing, I'll give you a hint."

He flashed the two bits of paper directly in front of the flower girl's eyes. Reaching for the paper Aeris remarked dryly "Oh how kind of you."

The sarcasm was not lost on the Turk as he jerked his hand up full length, a devious grin on his handsome face. Aeris frowned slightly, Reno was a good head taller then her. Even on tipp toes she was a full foot short with her fingers only grazing his elbows. "Oh my, I take it back, you're not kind at all!" giggles escaped between each word from the reaching girl.

Aeris felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her slim waist and hoist her upwards. Surprised at the sudden disappearance of her footing she instinctively pressed closer towards her only support.

Reno, as her only support, enjoyed the close contact as his arm wrapped around Aeris' slim waist. The Turk was pleasantly surprised to find her small frame firm. Such a strong delicate flower. The revelation pleased him. Her delicate eyebrows were arched upwards in her struggles. Such a soft thing. And her lips, those soft lips, Reno just couldn't resist...

A soft breath alerted Aeris from her quest. Her emerald eyes widened in shock, Reno's face was slowly descending towards hers. Panic gripped her. As handsome as he was, she could see her foster mom's image frowning towards her. He was still a stranger, and she was taught to never kiss strangers.

Aeris' hands grabbed hold of Reno's broad shoulders, using them as support she hoisted herself up and snatched the two pieces of papers deftly out of his hands. "Got them!" she exclaimed as Reno's lips brushed across her shoulder.

The trip back onto the ground was less surprising then the trip up, as Aeris' boots touched the pavement she thought she could see a flash of disappoint in Reno's blue eyes.

"… My bloody Valentine…?" Aeris' read the small print on the pieces of paper out loud. Puzzlement on her face as she looked up towards Reno.

Reno rolled his eyes at the petit girl. All traces of disappointment gone. "It's a show. Y'know as in a P-L-A-Y." Upon seeing the quizzical expression on her face, Reno couldn't help but smile at the girl, "Oh don't worry. You'll see." He offered the flower girl his arm as he lead her down the street.

The walk was pleasant. Although Aeris had no idea where Reno was leading her. Surprisingly enough the conversation was not boring, it was not laced with the usual nervous idle chit chat. It seemed as if their conversation had completely bypassed that awkward stage as the pair happily conversed with whatever subject they felt like touching on. All the while Reno guided the pair around the darkened streets.

Reno came to a sudden halt, grinning he announced, "Here we are! Midger Theatre!" Pointing towards the huge building in front of them.

Aeris could not hide her surprise. Truth be told, she had not paid any attention at all to where Reno was leading her. The massive building seemed to have sprung out of nowhere. The words 'Midger Theatre' was proudly displayed in massive neon lights with masses of people swarming in and out underneath. A medium sized poster hanging beside the double class doors caught her attention. She slipped out of Reno's arm and jogged over for a closer look. She had to dodge people left and right and finally she reached her destination. As she suspected, the words 'My Bloody Valentine' were splashed diagonally over the advertisement. The words Now Playing scribbled on the top.

Turning around and waving the two tickets she shouted towards Reno, "Hey look! That's the one that matches the tickets!" Reno grinned at her bursting enthusiasm as he slowly began to walk over to the smiling girl

Aeris giggled. Reno sure was handsome. Everything about him was charming. The way he listened so attentively when Aeris talked, his smile, and his eyes. He had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. Changing colors depending on the situation. They lightened whenever he laughed, as a result of the night before she knew they could also turn into an intense clear blue. But right now, and whenever he looked at her, they seem to turn as dark as a night sky. A beautiful shade of navy.

Reno led the pair through the double glass doors. Aeris' visions was instantly filled with bright lights, hundreds of people, and space. Lots and lots of space. The theatre was so grand. Even with so many people swarming around the front lobby there was still enough room to fit another couple hundred. She could not hide her shock as she stood there for a minute taking the whole picture in.

"Reno.. It's so.. big…" Her voice in awe of her surroundings.

"Yah.. I hear that one all the time." The turk winked at the petit girl.

Aeris' initial surprise began to wear off as she continued down the spacious lobby. "Oh? So you bring a lot of girls to this theatre then?"

Reno stopped in his tracks, he faced the flower girl and with a wicked grin replied, "More along the lines of my bedroom I'd say."

Aeris's perked up as understanding flooded her emerald eyes, "Oh! You must have a really big house in that case!"

Reno couldn't help burst out into laughter at the response. Such innocence. It has been awhile since he's had one so fresh.

Another mischievous smile was all the response Aeris received from her quizzical glance as Reno led her through the crowds and navigated the both of them to another set of double doors and towards two young men. They were identical matching outfits consisting of dark navy dress pants, a crisp white dress shirt and a professional bowtie. The shorter of the two and closest to the pair, tipped his head towards Reno and extended a gloved hand.

Aeris felt a little guilty at the realization that the employees here were better dressed then herself. She was acutely aware how her plain pink dress with her old brown boots stood out from the rest of the gowns and heels. It was like a pebble in a sea of diamonds. Aeris self consciously peeked over to the lady beside her. She was shorter and wider then the flower girl, but draped over her thick shoulders was a coat that Aeris could only imagine as once belonging to a rare animal. Once again Aeris could only wonder why a man like Reno would want to take a girl like her to the theatre. She was also conscience of the fact that every single women had been eyeing her companion, their eyes hungrily devouring his image. Aeris, on the other hand was content enough sneaking glances, her green eyes bashfully glancing away whenever they would met his blue.

A small nudge and Aeris glanced towards Reno again. "Hey there dreamer! Don't forget to hand the usher our tickets." Reno winked at the embarrassed flower girl.

"Sorry!" Aeris quickly handed the patiently waiting usher two tickets.

The man responded with a smile and with a quick motion, ripped both tickets with such grace that was evident he had spent many nights standing at these doors. "Enjoy the show."

The double doors led towards what Aeris could only guess as the stage. There were seats, hundreds of them, all perfectly lined and ascending in uniform fashion leading from the front. Stairs, starting from the flower girl's feet, formed a perfect path towards the stage, which currently had its giant velvet curtains down.

Reno led the way slowly down the dimly lit stairs flanked by other people also looking for their seats. Aeris nervously followed behind, Reno's hand on her own acting as the only guide. Reno stopped descending the stairs fifth row before the stage and turning to his left began to search for their seats. Aeris only followed him until with a satisfied smile, Reno motioned for the flower girl to sit down. She silently obliged, sitting to Reno's right. Still nervous and conscience of her apparel, Aeris peeked over as everyone began to occupy their seats.

Aeris felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder. She immediately felt her face heat up as her heart picked up in tempo. A soft voice, hinting of concern asked her ear, "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

The close contact and the feeling of Reno's strong arms around her neck only increased her nervousness. Aeris glanced down at her boots, her old dirty brown boots and she only let out a small laugh. "It's nothing really.. Just that I feel a little silly.."

"Oh? And how so?" The concern in his voice obvious as Reno himself was mildly shocked at the tone.

Keeping her eyes steady on her boots, Aeris only fidgeted with her fingers, "Oh, you know.. I kind of feel like.. like…. I don't really belong in this place, with all these people and with you.. oh.. that sounds incredible silly now doesn't it? I'm sorry.. I feel silly…"

A small touch on her chin quietly soothed Aeris' babbling. Reno's fingers gently grasped her chin and reluctantly, a pair of shy emerald eyes gazed at him. "You're right y'know, you don't belong with these people, you're like a beautiful flower among weeds. You're special. But as for being with me, it's me who's incredible lucky to be able to be sitting next to someone like you."

The sincerity in Reno's voice touched Aeris, as slowly she broke out into a smile. The negative feelings seem to drain out of her, leaving only the nervousness of being so close to Reno. His handsome face, his strong arms, his firm hand, they made her heart flutter but they also left her with a small feeling of thrill. Slowly, for the second time of the night, Reno lowered his lips towards her own. The excited murmur of voices began to die down in the theatre, as the lights began to dim. Aeris did not notice any of it, time seemed to have slowed, she could feel the pounding of her heart in her ears. Succumbing to the small feeling in her heart Aeris gently closed eyes and surrendered to Reno's masculine scent. And as the silence spread over the crowd, and the curtains drew up, Reno's lips gently claimed Aeris'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Author's" note: lol I don't know if anybody still reads this. But to anyone that does, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I'm pretty busy at the moment. As always feedback is greatly greatly appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5

This is a dream…

Not one of those daydreams where conscience awareness was laced with idle thoughts. No, this was her, fully submerged in idle thoughts sprinkled with conscienceless.

Aeris was used to this. This kind of awareness in her dreams. She had been experiencing this ever since she could remember. She was special. Not the kind of special that every daughter possessed in the eyes of their mother. No, she was _special_. The voices of the planet were a constant presence that shared her mind as much as her thoughts did. A Cetra, an Ancient, whatever name the legends called her kind, it didn't matter.

Aeris examined her surroundings leisurely, enjoying the light breezy feeling of the dream. She realized that she was currently standing on a street corner. A quick glance at the dilapidated buildings around confirmed that she was in the slums. Aeris gave out a small giggle. How strange, she was dreaming of standing on a street corner. Aeris only shrugged her shoulders, there was nothing she could do but follow along. Something struck her as odd though, there was something amiss. Her skin glowed, not only was her skin glowing, the buildings were bright.

…sunlight..?

There was sunlight in these slums. Besides the light though, there was something else amiss. Aeris closed her eyes and listened. There was a soft unfamiliar sound. She listened harder, the sound was pleasing enough but also quite familiar. It sounded like.. chirping…? Aeris was sure of it. There were birds chirping, the sound although she had heard it only once before in her life. It had such a pleasing effect that she had never forgot the sound.

Aeris kept her eyes closed. Enjoying the pleasant mood of this dream, the warm feeling of sun and the comforting chirps that danced all around her. Silently she gave a small prayer of thanks to the planet. She regarded these moments as blissful gifts. The warm tingling sensation, the pleasant smell of the air, it reminded her of her garden.

Suddenly, the chirps stopped. A high pitched screaming noise cut through the air. Aeris jerked her eyes open. The sunlight had vanished . The screaming continued as panic began to fill her. The noise was horrible, it pierced through her ears, lacing Aeris with cold white fear. She desperately clapped her hands across her pained ears. It sounded like someone was being tortured. The screaming was filled with such pain, such desperation.

She couldn't take it anymore. She began to run blindly, her eyes focused on the ground. The noise drilled through her brain. Where did the sunshine go? She couldn't think, letting her legs take her wherever they ran.

She bumped into someone. The sudden impact causing her to bounce backwards, she hit the pavement on her rear. With the voices still yelling in her ears, Aeris slowly looked up at the figure towering over her.

Fear filled her as she recognized the face.

Hojo!

Soon her voice mingled with the screams in the air.

Aeris woke with a start. She jerked her body up, letting the tangled covers fall to her waist. Her chestnut hair mirroring the messed up sheets, she rubbed her face. Confusion replacing the fading fear in her mind. Dreams were another form of communication from the planet. But she wondered what was the message in that one?

Aeris fell back into her pillow. She did not understand it. Why had the planet put Hojo in her dream? Although she had not seen him face-to-face in a decade, she would never forget him. Even now, the image of him still mustered up the familiar feelings of panic in her. Head scientist in the department of research and experimentation, Hojo. He had hounded her ever since she could remember. The one reason why Shinra was after her.

Aeris crinkled her eyebrows together, it did not make any sense. She hadn't had problems with Shinra pursuing her in a year. All credit due to a certain SOLDIER. Aeris pulled the blankets up to her chin, thoughts slowly crawling through her mind. She was secure now, she did not have to run anymore. The thought conjured up an image of a certain dark haired young man with spiky hair and glowing mako eyes. No, she reassured herself. She should be secure, it had been a promise. The soothing notion slowly lulled her mind to rest. The dream started to fade from her thoughts as she gave up thinking and slowly allowed sleep to take her again.

Aeris drifted into the dream world again, this one filled with flowers and sunshine. This dream was noticeably much more pleasant, as if the planet was apologizing for the unpleasant one prior.

--------

"sshhhh….."

Rude raised his finger to his lips, motioning to his companion to stay quiet.

Reno stifled his yawn as much as he could manage. Giving his partner a 'don't blame me it's way too early' look. His wrist watched revealed that it was only nine thirty in the morning. In the fucking morning! Reno couldn't understand why people needed to be dispatched at such an ungodly early hour. It's not like their mark was going to go anywhere. And it wasn't like him and Rude were exactly doing much at the moment. Both were posed outside an apartment door, the number "9" hanging slightly crooked above the peephole.

Reno glanced at his partner. Rude stood crouched on the left side of the door, waiting. Reno always wondered why they'd wait every time outside the door like this before bursting in guns flashing. Was it to spare their target a few more minutes to live? Personally, he only did this to humor Rude. With his dark shades and quiet demeanor, Reno suspected his partner picked up the habit from one too many gangster movies.

Reno shifted the gun in his hand. Ready, he glanced at Rude for a signal. A small node from the other Turk and Reno sprung into action. He turned around swiftly and delivered one strong kick to the apartment door.

The Turk entered the room with his gun out. A second later and the whole room was surveyed, passing the standard check for traps or dangerous threats. Their target sat, in plain view, in the middle of the room on an old beat up couch. The man was about middle aged, with thinning blond hair and a pair of thick glasses resting on his round face. He wore a dull red robe over a pair of dirty blue slippers. The Turks must have interrupted his morning ritual. as there was a half eaten piece of toast held in one hand, while the other gripped a copy of the Midger Times. Shock was written plainly on the man's face as he stared dumbly at the two Turk's intrusion.

Two quick steps were all Reno took to cross the room and point the gun straight between the target's eyes. The man never moved a muscle in the 3 seconds since Reno entered the room. Fear began to replace shock on the man's face as he stared at the muzzle of Reno's gun.

"Don't even think about moving." Reno's voice came out in a dangerous statement.

Reno took the lack of response as an agreement.

"w…w…wha….who are you people?" By now, the color had completely drained from the man's face. As his bottom lip began to quiver.

Reno rolled his eyes at the question. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The man looked at Reno with deaf ears. "…wha….?"

The dumb answer irritated Reno as he pressed the gun harder. "You're fucking name, dumbass." The Turk's tone hinted with a noticeable tint of anger.

"…T..Ted…" The man stammered with great difficulty.

"Okay, dumbass Ted, now tell me. Get a good fucking look at what me and my partner are wearing. And then guess, just guess who we fucking are." Reno's eyes drilled into poor man's shaking form.

The man named Ted took a timid glance at Rude. His face, already matching the dull pale colour of newspaper clutched in his hand, paled impossible more. Perhaps it was the sight of Rude's stony expression, standing with his weapon out silently on alert. Or maybe it was Reno's gun pressed to the man's temple that caused it. But Ted's face instantly crumpled and the poor man started to sob.

The red-headed Turk only rolled his eyes again, his face clearly displaying his annoyance as the pitiful man before him continued to sob. Reno looked back at Rude, who only gave his partner a shrug.

Reno stood there for a couple more seconds, letting the patience run out of him like a hourglass. Finally, with exasperation clearly written on his face Reno could not stand the pitiful sight in front of him. If only the poor man named Ted could have glanced up at the blue suited man in front of him, he would have had enough sense to at least try to stifle his sobs. The frustrated Turk grabbed poor Ted's collar, and with such strength that was hidden deceptively underneath that lean frame, Reno easily hoisted the shaking man off the ground.

"God! I'm just lookin' for a simple answer here...we're the fuckin' TURKS! Jesus! You didn't need to start sobbing all over the friggin' place! Fuck Ted.. you're suppose to be a MAN here!" Just as easily as Reno had picked him up, he tossed the terrified man back down on the couch.

"..T..T..turks..?" The few moments of composure completely fled Ted as he started crying all over again. His glasses, knocked off already onto the floor, allowed him to press his crumpled face into his hands. His shoulders trembled as a few muffled cries escaped his wrinkled hands, ".. fuck…Turks… why… here….?"

Reno had seen enough, even before the five short minutes since he entered the apartment, Ted's fate had already been decided. The fact that this guy named Ted annoyed him to no ends, only sped up fate.

"Bye Ted." The Turk lifted his gun right on time to meet with Ted's raised head.

Reno nonchalantly pulled the trigger and Ted's confused look was met promptly with a bullet between his eyes. There was no big bang announcing the end of Ted's life, the silencer on Reno's gun took care of that. Poor Ted only silently collapsed back on the couch, the look of confusion and fear etched onto his death face forever.

Reno only casually glanced at the dead body for a second, then turned his attention on his surroundings. On a closer inspection, the small apartment was actually very elegant. A tasteful picture hanging here, a pretty curtain hanging there. Although small in comparison to the normal, there was only one lone door leading to another room. The apartment struck Reno as very neat. The counter tops were scrubbed meticulously clean and not a hint of dust lay anywhere.

"Rude," Reno turned back to his partner, "do you see what I see?"

The bald headed Turk only shrugged.

"It's a clean apartment." Reno answered his own question. Accustomed to his partner's quiet demeanor. "And you know what that means.."

Reno didn't bother to wait for a response. He marched right towards the door opposite to the one they came in through. The Turk delivered a swift kick and the wooden door yielded immediately to the force. Reno strode in confidently, his eyes quickly scanned the room, his gun alert for movement.

The sight that greeted him confirmed his suspicious, the small bed occupying the middle of the room immediately giving away the identity of the room. But there huddled in the corner of the bed silently crying sat a slightly plump woman with her brown hair messed up. The women, Reno guessed, could have been quite attractive when younger. It was too bad she was a decade and 30 pounds past her prime.

"No way can any guy keep an apartment this clean." Reno cocked his head inspecting the woman closer. "Had to be a woman in here somewhere."

Reno was faced with a dilemma. This women was not their target, their target was already lying dead in the other room. This women, was most likely married or dating him, therefore there was no need to eliminate her. But, and there was always a but, it is an unwritten Turk rule to take care of all witnesses at the scene of a job. Normally Reno would have no qualms about adding one more stain to his already blood-soaked hands. But maybe it was the day, or maybe it was the woman, but he just did not feel like killing her.

Decision decided, Reno holstered his weapon and with a grin lightly tilted the women's chin upwards. The grinning Turk looked directly into her light green eyes, "Now missy, I'm not gonna kill you. But only on the condition that you don't tell a soul what happened. Because if you do…"

And on that note Reno's grin disappeared instantly, letting the dangerous flash in his eyes finish the sentence.

The women, sniffing heavily, understood instantly and only nodded her head once. The answer satisfied Reno as his grin returned, he dropped his hand and with a small wave he abruptly left the room with Rude silently closing the bedroom door behind them.

Reno stopped by the dead body on the way out, a thoughtful look crossing his features suddenly. "Hey Rude, I just realized something.. we didn't even know why we had to kill this guy."

The Turk glanced over at his partner, who only shrugged again. Reno echoed his partner's action, he had just killed a man and he didn't even know the reason why. It definitely was not the first time Reno had done it and Reno knew, it would not be his last. He wasn't sure whether the thought bugged him, personally he did not care to think about it. For as soon as he left the apartment, leaving the scene behind them both, the man named Ted cease to exist in Reno's mind.

Both Turks walked down the hallway in silence towards the elevator. Reno hit the small button labeled down. As they both stood waiting, Reno let out a laugh. "Oh man!" Reno chuckled, "When that girl walks outta the room she's going to have a huge surprise!"

As if on cue, a loud scream filled the hallway. Reno gave out another chuckle as they both filed into the elevator.

The elevator slowly lowered both Turks downward and to Reno's surprise, it was Rude who talked first. "The girl, why didn't you kill her?"

Rude knew Reno well. Just as Reno knew Rude well, his partner would have to be pretty darn confused to talk when not needed. In all honestly, he himself did not entirely know why he had let that little act of mercy slip. But when he laid his sights on that plump women with brown hair and green eyes, his mind had instantly thought of another image. An image of a pretty girl, with hair the same shade of chocolate brown and enchanting green eyes constantly filled with laughter.

The elevator let out a soft chime as the doors opened to their floor. Reno grinned at his partner as he strode out of the elevator and towards the lobby, not waiting for Rude.

He turned around then, looking Rude straight in the eye, his face holding the usual jovial cocky Turk expression. But Reno's tone was undecipherable as he simply answered his partner's question.

"I liked the colour of her hair…"

"Author"'s note: Sorry guys.. lol I don't know if anyone even still reads this. But I've been really busy lately. And to anyone that is still reading… thanks for sticking around heh;). R/R please.. it always makes my day lol


	6. Chapter 6

'Author's' note: Thanks for the nice reviews. Honestly.. it's the only thing that keeps me going. I didn't think people would actually like this story lol

---------

It was bloody early.

Reno checked his wristwatch. The small hand pointed to nine, with the big one just nudging past the six, confirming his suspicions.

"…It's way too fucking early"

His hazy mind could have sworn he was stuck in a similar position the morning before But at least yesterday he was actually doing something. Today, all he was accomplishing was lazing on the couch in the Turk's lounge. Why was he here again? The gears slowly attempted to churn out an answer for him. He vaguely recalled a message about mandatory meeting, something about starting a new assignment. His eyelids were too heavy, or his eyes were too weak. Reno wasn't sure which was the case. He slowly allowed his body to sink, allowing his mind to wander. His thoughts automatically reverted to a familiar memory. Pictures of a certain chocolate haired goddess, with lips the color of cherries. He smiled softly, recalling the soft tastes of those cherries. It was amazing, even in his weary state, at the mere notion of her he could feel the embers of his lusts starting to heat.

Reno would have been content lounging on the soft cushions for hours, letting his imagination indulge on those sweet images. He cracked open an eye slightly, watching the other lone occupant of the room, Rude. It was odd, the red headed Turk mused. Although the kiss alone was not enough to sedate his lust, it had put his mind oddly at peace. In fact, Reno smiled, he had felt uncharacteristically at ease in Aeris' presence. Perhaps it was the flower girl's soft smile, or the kindness that openly reflected in those emerald eyes.

"Man… Where is Tseng?" Reno, his tiredness overtaken by impatientness rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose.

The lean Turk pushed himself to a leaning position, with his elbow resting on his knee, he watched Rude shrug and began drumming his fingers on his other knee. It was odd, to have their leader show up late. Reno checked his watch, the hands indicating it had only been five minutes since he last checked, fifteen minutes since Elena had left. Reno now half wished he had been the one to volunteer to search for Tseng. It would have definitely been better then sitting here and waiting reflected Reno.

Reno glanced at Rude again. Apparently patience was one of the bald headed Turk's virtues, as Rude sat back straight, never fidgeting. Reno, on the other hand, his fingers never stopped drumming for a beat as he kept shifting his position.

Reno let out an exasperated sigh as his fingers stopped, tired of keeping rhythm to an unknown melody. His hands, lamenting the loss of something to pass the time, went straight to his rumpled undershirt and attempted to smooth out the permanent wrinkles. It was not as if Reno tried purposely to dress sloppy. It just seemed to have happened that way, having the habit of tossing his clothes down onto the floor. To make matters worse, the term 'ironing' was beyond the Turk's vocabulary. The result was what gave the flame haired Turk his 'distinct' style. But that didn't mean he didn't take his job seriously, quite the opposite, Reno took fierce pride in donning the blue suit. How he ended up being lucky enough to wear this suit, it seemed as if fate had played a hand in it. He had not worked his way up the Shinra ladder, unlike his fellow Turks. No, it was all thanks to that fateful day..

A soft click interrupted Reno's reverie and brought both Turks to attention as two heads swiveled around towards the door. It was Elena.

"Well?" Reno noticed that Tseng had not immediately followed behind the blonde Turk. "Where's Tseng?"

Elena cleared her throat, "Well, you see. Tseng's not actually in the building. He left around 6 this morning for a high priority mission…" she trailed off. "But!" Elena started again upon seeing Reno's eyes narrow. "On the good note.. since he left in such a hurry and didn't have time to leave us assignments... we get the day off.."

Reno's sour face instantly peaked on hearing Elena finish his sentence. "Sweet!" The happy Turk bounced off the couch, all traces of exhaustion vanished, and slowly danced across the room. "Well then folks! In that case.. I'm gonna go have some fun!" The elated Turk waltzed around the bemused Elena, swung open the door and with a dramatic bow, exited the room.

"..Man, that guys is too happy. It's just a day off…" the blonde stared at the closed door, confusion clearly stated across her features.

Reno strolled past the many cubicles and offices on the floor, whistling some unknown perky song. A day off is a day off. But, a day off today was extra sweet. The Turk grinned, causing his cerulean eyes to glitter in excitement. He was keenly aware of all the female stares trained on him. Reno was fairly handsome with his lean frame and rebellious character, he was an excellent charmer too, and he knew it. He was a player, and quite a good one. All the female sighs coming from the desks were not lost on the Turk's sharp ears. But he had heard them all before, knew exactly which voice belonged to which pair of legs, and he knew exactly which owner of those legs moaned and which ones screamed when spread. Lately though, he only had thoughts for one certain female. And what better day to pay her a surprise visit then his day off?

The Turk reached the elevator and pushed the down button, all the while still grinning. It was true that the end objective remained the same. But he had never enjoyed the courtship it took this much. It was not as if he didn't lust for her body. On the contrary, he had found himself completely immersed in desire for her. But unlike the others, there was something else besides her body. Something about the way she smiled, the way she laughed, her outlook, and, Reno stroked his thumb across his finger, her innocence. Zack foolishly hadn't specified a time limit, so Reno had all the time in the world. So, Reno's eyes twinkled, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

A small ding interrupted the Turk's pleasant thoughts, signaling the arrival of the elevator. The doors slowly parted, revealing someone already riding the contraption down. Reno smiled at the sight, just the person he was thinking of. Black spiky hair, shining Mako eyes, but the usual goofy grin was missing.

"Zack." Reno greeted as he took his place beside the uncharacteristically somber man.

"Reno." The SOLDIER answered back. His expression soured a tiny bit more.

"Ground floor?" the taller, leaner Turk asked.

Zack nodded once, and pressed the close button with a little more force then necessary. The action, not lost on the Turk, prompted Reno to ask, "Gee… what's eating you?"

A small wrinkle appeared between the SOLDIER's eyebrows, confirming Reno's suspicion. Zack gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "Shinra. Just had a meeting."

"Ah.. a talk with the President I see…" Reno leaned across the elevator wall, slightly curious to the cause of Zack's anger. "And what did the old fart have to say?"

Zack, arms still folded across his chest, looked away from Reno. "He took away my assignment.." his dark eyebrows slanted downwards at the reminder.

The answer puzzled Reno, he couldn't remember the exact details of Zack's assignment. But he had remembered thinking it was a trivial one, especially for a SOLDIER of first class ranking. He had to find something, or maybe it was get something..? The Turk couldn't remember, Zack had only briefly mentioned it when he was first assigned. When was that..? One year ago…? Or maybe it was two…?

"Hey… what was your assignment again..? I thought it was something lame?" Reno scratched his head, attempting to recall the memory more fully.

Zack only crossed his arms tighter. "Don't wanna talk about it."

The silence had started once the elevator had past the 20th floor, and for the last twenty floors, silence continued to prevail. Reno didn't mind, his mood still happy from the thought of his newly acquired day off.

Another ding chimed and the elevator doors parted again, revealing the scenario of the Shinra building's ground floor. Zack stepped out first, the darker haired man didn't even wait for his elevator companion. Reno followed the fuming man, eventually keeping pace a few steps behind.

Reno followed the SOLDIER all the way until the entrance doors. Where Zack abruptly stopped. The younger man turned around to look Reno square in the eye. The expression on Zack's face was unreadable, as the dark haired man asked, "Hey Reno, can I make a request from you?"

Reno arched an eyebrow, "You can ask, but I might not do it."

Zack's face hardened to a dead serious look. "Call off the bet involving Aeris."

Reno only stared back. Contemplating whether the usual happy-go-lucky guy was joking. Upon seeing the serious expression still etched onto his face, Reno answered without giving a thought.

"No."

The Turk watched Zack's fists tremble slightly and then finally clench together. The anger on the younger man's face was as apparent as the clouds hanging overhead the sky. Just as Reno though Zack would begin yelling at him, he abruptly turned away and marched off. He gave a violent shove against the entrance doors and stormed off onto the streets.

Reno watched Zack's reaction with a look of smugness. Perhaps he finally realized he was going to lose? The Turk did not care to dwell on the matter, as he had more pleasant matters ahead. Reno smiled as he gave a gentler push towards the glass double doors and started heading towards the slums.

"Flowers for sale. Only 1 gil each"

Aeris voice seemed lost on the few people within earshot, all bustling about on their own business. Today had been one of the better days. Although she only had one customer, the tiny brown flower basket only contained a little over half of what she had left with this morning. Her lone customer, a young man, so eager to impress a new lady friend had bought a bouquet of flowers.

Aeris smiled, she might actually need to head back to her church to refill her basket today. Most days it was a challenge to just sell all her flowers. After all, it was still early, the flower girl guessed it was still morning. Aeris glanced over to a big round clock hanging off one of the streetlamps. The digital numbers 10:05 flashed in neon green, confirming her suspicion.

Sunlight never reached the slums. The ever present rays of sunlight that graced mother nature never touched here, Aeris' church being the one rare exception. Residents of the slum didn't own the luxury of being able to stare up at the wide sky and judging from the sight they saw, decide what time it was. Instead, time was depended on the hands or numbers that the many abundant clocks would display.

The flower girl was standing in the same corner. Corner of Main and First. It was the same place where she had been attacked. The same place where she had met Reno. Aeris smiled again at the memory that accompanied the thought. He had arrived like a knight in shining armor, appearing from seemingly nowhere. With his wild hair and calm demeanor, he had so easily dispatched her assailants. Aeris blushed at the thought of their date two nights back. She had kissed him, or he had kissed her. She had known so little about him, but it had felt so right. She was always a little different, born with only half of the normalcy in her, but that night, in his arm he had made her feel so accepted. Aeris' blush deepened as she recalled the feel of his lips on hers. He was no amateur, she had known, from the way he walked, the way he talked, and from the way he kissed. No, his lips contained experience. Evidence that she was only one of many girls he had kissed before. But he did make her feel so secure. And he was quite handsome, with his rugged features, his messy red hair, even the twin scars that graced his features added to his appeal. But it was his eyes that seemed to hypnotize her. She had once heard a saying that the eyes were the window to a person's soul. But it seemed as if his eyes were ever changing, shifting from the lightest hue of blue to the darkest shade of navy, with all different tones inbetween.

Aeris felt her face only getting hotter and hotter, she wondered if the other people would think if she was ill. Surely it wasn't normal to have a face matching the color of a tomato. Ever since their date, the mere thought of Reno either caused her to blush so hotly, or it incited a nervous excited feeling in her stomach.

But no one appeared to notice, or perhaps it was that there was no one to notice it. The thin crowd of people that littered the streets seemed to have disappeared greatly, as if most managed to find their destinations with only a few people left mulling around. One person in particular, walking towards her, looked strikingly familiar. Aeris squinted her eyes, red hair, crumpled blue suit. It looked unmistakably like a certain man she had been thinking about only moments before.

Reno spotted her easily. It was quite a sight hard sight to miss. It baffled him that millions of men did not throw themselves at her during a daily basis. She was like a beacon of light amidst a dark room. Her beauty shining for all eyes to behold, once you opened your eyes to look that is. Reno chuckled at the thought, she probably didn't even know herself how striking she was.

She had spotted him a few steps later. The surprised look on her face, and the small blush that registered a few moments after made Reno smile. She stayed rooted to her spot, as if unsure that his destination was indeed herself. The thought caused a smirk to grace his lips, she had occupied his mind constantly for the past few days. Causing a constant craving to spring inside him, there was no one else he wanted to see save her.

"Why hello there Ms. Aeris." Reno reached the flower girl's safe corner and greeted the pair of evading green eyes with a wink.

The smooth rich voice that reached her ears did less to lighten the color on her cheeks. "Why hello Reno," emerald orbs rose to meet a smiling pair of azure blues. "What brings you here?"

"Why isen't the answer obvious?" Reno answered jovially.

Aeris tilted her sideways in thought. Letting her gaze rest on the top opened buttons of his dress shirt. It was nice, even though she could still feel the blush on her cheeks, he always managed to banish the usual feelings of beginning nervousness that took place until familiarity ensued.

The flower girl brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Well I guess you're playing hookey to whatever job you have." Aeris smiled back.

The taller man laughed at the girl's guess. "Close.. you're pretty close." Reno smoothly stepped beside the flower girl and draped one strong arm over Aeris' petit shoulders. "I have the day off, so I came here to see you." Slowly Reno started walking down the street, all the while keeping his arm in place around the flower girl's shoulders.

With Reno's muscular arm around her frame, Aeris shyly kept both hands on her brown flower basket as her feet matched Reno's leisurely pace. Aeris could feel her pulse quickening, every stride they took she could feel the movement of his steps. The feel of strong muscles working to sustain his body upright and moving, directly pressed against her sides, with only layers of blue and pink cloth to separate. "So," Aeris glanced up towards Reno's face, "where do you work?"

Reno looked down and winked, "Sorry cutie. I can't tell you."

Aeris held up one finger to rest against her smiling lips. "Oh! So it's a secret then?"

Reno shrugged at the flower girl's question, causing his hand to slid closer to the base of her neck. Slowly his thumb stroked the delicate skin between collarbone and shoulder. Reno could feel the flames inside him flare, such smooth skin, he wondered if she was as silky all over. It was such an easy question to answer too, just beneath pink cloth, his answer lay waiting for him. He had bedded many women before, most were willing, but some, and only a select few, were reluctant. But in the end, he had always managed to charm and seduce them. And what made Reno so good at what he did was not only his natural gifts from God, it was the method he used. He glanced down from the willowy brunette's slender neck and towards where the white porcelain of her skin stopped and where cloth began, his fingers longed to slid down to that region and to part the fabric that lay atop. The most important factor to seducing a women, Reno's glance painfully ripped away from the tempting action, back towards the smooth curve of her neck, was control. Slowly Reno's thumb started stroking in wide circles, making sure to cover the sensual spot on her neck. Reno smirked, control over yourself and control over your target.

Aeris body stilled slightly at the small movement, her feet still carrying her at the same pace. But her neck and breath seemed to pause, as if her whole individual was focused on the small movement from Reno's thumb. It was such an innocent action, but it caused such a tremendous ripple in her body. She could feel the usual excitement in the pit of her stomach but along with it was a different feeling. This feeling flitted from her ribcage and all the way down towards her navel.

Silence came over the pair. No more words were spoken as Aeris merely enjoyed the small contact he offered. Reno, on the other hand, could feel his lusts raging inside him. He glimpsed at the girl underneath his arm, surely she must feel the heat as well. He looked at her stilled expression, the holding of her breath. Quickly, his sharp eyes scanned his surroundings and slowly his feet adjusted their course to turn into a small alleyway.

Aeris followed wherever he led her without question, but upon seeing the small opening surrounded by brick wall with no exits save the one they came into, Aeris turned around to give Reno a questioning expression. Her question stopped short of her tongue as her emerald eyes met his. Those blue eyes, now turned into such a dark shade of navy stared down at her. She was still acutely aware of the thumb that continued to stroke her neck as she heard the pounding of her heart in her ears. Her body stilled to a halt, letting his intense gaze wash over her, causing the emotions in her stomach to violently battle.

Reno didn't want to wait any longer. Staring at her perfect face so closely, with her tempting body just inches away. He was thirsting for more then the small contact of his thumb. Her expression alone was too much, staring up towards him with nothing but blissful innocence. Oh she had no idea…

Desire took over as Reno's arm snaked its way between the opening between her arms and her body, wrapping itself across her back. She was so small, so petit, that his hand easily reached fully around her body. His mouth hungrily claimed hers without asking for approval, as his other arm drew her body tighter towards him.

Aeris was half shocked, not expecting such a brass action, but half expecting it as well. She did not know how to react, her stomach settled slightly with small satisfaction from the feel of his lips on her. She could feel his fingers, not only his thumb stroking the naked skin of her back, it caused the pit of her stomach to flare up again. She turned her head to the side unsurely. The movement left her ear deliciously exposed as Reno capitalized on the opportunity. Reno's mouth grasped a delicate lobe as his teeth gently nibbled. The sensation caused Aeris' knees to wobble, she was vaguely aware of Reno's hand taking her flower basket and gently setting it down on a nearby cardboard box. His hand, task accomplished, took it's place stroking her neck again. Aeris could resist no longer, she turned her head to face him again. Reno's lips enthusiastically devoured hers again. Eagerly her lips responded this time, as her arms embraced his neck, pulling her body up to his in reply.

Her hands explored the hard muscles of Reno's body; his broad shoulders, the strong triceps, down to the side of his wide back. He was so sturdy, so powerful, he could have easily snapped her in half if he wanted to, yet instead, here he was kissing her so passionately and stroking her so tenderly. She had never gone so fast with someone so soon, the fact was, she hadn't gone very far with anyone at all, but no one had ever incited such feelings of passion inside her before. She could feel his skilled hands, one still erotically stroking the small of her neck, the other, caressing her back slowly moved towards her chest and finally stopped, resting on her rib. Softly she could feel his fingers exploring the smooth pink fabric of her dress, feeling every bone underneath and ever so gently, she felt the small tip of his fingers brush against the curve of her breast. Her body shuddered at the small contact, at the new waves of feeling that assaulted her body. His fingers gave one more brush, erecting another small shudder from her and then cruelfully withdraw to rest on her back again.

They continued like this, lips locked, both pulling themselves towards each other. Reno's large hand was stroking and feeling the firmness of her back, lower, towards her hips. Craving and desire stabbed his body from sensations of such a supple body between his fingers. He could feel the swell of her breasts firmly pulled against his chest, remembering the way her body shaked from the small contact of his fingertips. He was the first one to venture there, and by the end of it all, he would be the first to venture everywhere. The thought raked his body with such anticipation and yearning. His lips gently parted her cherry ones, allowing his tongue passage to softly massage hers. A small moan escaped from her lips. Instantly, as soon as the small noise reached Reno's ears, his body went wild with lust. Another soft moan and he was enflamed. His left hand slid down from her hips, down towards the roundness of her behind. He squeezed the firm round globe of flesh, and was rewarded with another soft moan from her soft lips. He wrapped his other arm tighter around Aeris' small waist and hoisted her so effortlessly and smoothly off the ground that she never took notice until her back met the brick wall of the alley.

Aeris' mind seemed to be two steps behind her body, as her brain still struggled to register the loss of support beneath her feet. Her body reacted first, her arms tightening their grip on Reno's broad shoulder, and her legs wrapping across Reno's muscular frame. His masculine scent was overwhelming, she had long lost all logical thoughts. The feel of his hands stroking and massaging her body everywhere forced her to think of nothing else but the feel of satisfying the hunger in her stomach. She was beyond wanton, but she did not care, all that mattered, that she could think of was the feel of his toned body between her thighs. She fervently kissed his lips again as she pushed her chest flat against his and her legs squeezed.

Such an intense feeling of craving consumed Reno's entire being the moment he felt her legs squeeze around his hips. The feel of her around his arms, her hair, her skin, and oh god, her legs wrapped around him. He was intoxicated, all thoughts of the bet had long escaped his mind, the feeling of her against him was all that held importance. She tasted like strawberries, he needed to taste her more. His lips broke off contact and he caught a glimpse of her disappointed face, but all signs of her disappointment were lost as Reno's lips claimed her neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin. He could hear her gasping at his actions, he couldn't take it, his loins ached from the sound escaping her lips. He needed to hear those gasps more freely, needed to hear her when she lost all control. He wanted to hear her scream.

With practiced skill, Reno's hand slid from her buttocks towards the back of her knees, gently stroking the smooth skin. Slowly his fingers slid underneath her dress, climbing up the back of her thighs, all the while his hand never stopped stroking. She didn't notice his actions, or if she did then she was powerless while his tongue still worked their magic on her honeyed skin. Reno could feel her heart beating wildly, her inexperience fuelling the wild erratic beats. The excitement from the thought of being the first to mark her was thrilling. He couldn't hold it anymore, he needed to feel her, needed to hear her powerless underneath her passion. He began to massage the inside of her thigh, with her legs wrapped securely around his hips, she was wide open for the taking. He climbed higher, his fingers sensually stroking the skin it passed until finally his fingertips reached the edge of cloth. His fingers slowly rubbed the line where the material of her panties that hid her womanhood started, not quite entering the never touched before region. She was panting now, and soon, Reno thought, he would cause her to scream. His hand hooked themselves onto her underwear and slowly he began to slide them off.

"Oh my God! Quick! Quick! I found the target!"

The alarm came out of nowhere, causing Reno to halt his actions as the pair both looked up in surprise towards the entrance of the alleyway. Hastily Reno set the flower girl back down onto the ground, his body protesting against the interruption. Reno glared at the singular figure, the culprit that had screamed out the warning and the reason why his fingers were not claiming the lithe body beside him. Why they were disturbed he didn't know, but his slowly enraging mind didn't care.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Reno growled as he stepped towards the stranger.

The man was dressed in a Shinra trooper uniform, now that Reno looked. His gun lowered upon recognizing Reno and the infamous suit he wore. Confusion now registered on the features visible underneath the trooper's helmet. The seething red head walked towards the puzzled trooper, his hand reaching underneath his jacket to produce his electric rod.

"uhhhh……" the trooper stammered as he glanced quickly to his side as an identical trooper appeared beside the first one. The newly arrived man glanced at Reno, down to his rod, and back at the original trooper, his bewildered expression identical.

Both troopers were unsure of what to do, their guns hovering, not fully aimed but not fully down. Reno didn't care, his anger clearly shown on his face and with a quick flick of his wrist his electric rod hummed to life. "Well? I asked you idiots a question…" his eyes flashed dangerously.

The troopers, not wanting to anger the redhead any further looked at each other for an answer. "We don't have anything to do with you. We want the girl." The second trooper lowered his gun to the side to point towards Aeris.

The flower girl had taken a few steps back and watched the whole scene infront of her with terrified green eyes wide open. Reno glanced back towards the flower girl, his face softened up to give the scared girl a reassuring smile, as if promising her that all would be well soon. Aeris eyes sought Reno's, bright green met his tranquil shade of clear blue. Reno turned around again to face the other two men, Aeris' scared gaze darted towards the troopers as one lone thought rang through her head. Oh my god! These people are about to die…

A heartbeat later, without warning Reno's arm jerked up to unleash a quick ball of electricity towards the first trooper. It hit the trooper square in the chest before he even got the chance to scream. The poor man was dead before he hit the ground. The second trooper, gun idly down to his side, raised his weapon to fire. But Reno was already running, his rod clashed with the trooper's gun on it's way up to aim. The force caused the trooper to lose his grip on his firearm, and with one smooth motion, Reno's nightstick was already at the trooper's throat.

The calm Turk glared at the shaking man. "What a shame," Reno's voice dropped so low that the shaking trooper's ears were the only pair to hear, "I want the girl as well." And with that, Reno's fingers nimbly discharged his nightstick onto the unfortunate man's neck, the high current killing him instantly.

Aeris let out a terrified breath, not realizing she had been holding it. She could feel her body trembling as she watched Reno casually check the dead corpses. She glanced at the uniform the dead men were wearing, her eyes confirming her worst fear. They were Shinra troopers, fear lanced through her, Shinra was after her. Her heart was beating wildly in her ear, it could only mean one thing. Hojo was after her again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hojo was after her._

Those four words repeatedly assaulted the poor flower girl's mind. Cold stark white fear at the revelation numbed her body. She knew this day would come though. Knew she could not stay safe forever, that one day her Cetra heritage would bring them hounding after her again. No matter how hard she had steeled herself against that undeniable inevitable truth, it was still a shock when it had arrived.

_Hojo was after her._

"Aeris?"

_Shinra was after her._

"Aeris?"

She was vaguely aware of Reno's voice, stormy azure eyes, red fiery eyebrows leading upwards towards a worried brow, and delicately chiseled features set with worry hovering over her. She gave him something that resembled recognition. She could see his mouth opening and closing, allowing her a glimpse of pearly whites to appear, only to disappear once more behind a pair of sensual lips. But nothing seemed to reach her ears, the sounds were oddly muted. Aeris slowly glanced down towards the side, she could see tangled limbs twisted and bent horrible out of shape. Blood splayed over the poor faces, over the helmet that had fallen off, all over the blue uniform. And now there were two dead troopers lying in the alleyway, their lives unexpectantly snuffed short.

_Was that pity she felt?_

A little bit. Pity towards her would be captors, it was an odd concept. But beneath the bloodied Shinra uniforms, there still lay a beating heart, filled with emotions and humanity. Past tense, there was a beating heart. Sprawled over the concrete ground, bodies still warm, they never had a chance against her flame haired companion. With merciless precision he'd dispatched them so effortlessly. Those poor unfortunate troopers never had a chance. Perhaps if they had sent a SOLDIER, perhaps one of first class ranking…

"_Zack?"_

Reality snapped firmly back in place. Aeris blinked twice, awareness settling into her pupils. The blurred colors around her sharpened, allowing her to distinguish when one outline stopped and another started. And just like a dose of cold water splashed over her face, her surroundings became focused with crystal clarity. Sound flooded her eardrums, carrying Reno's deep voice along with it.

"What did you just say?" The tone in Reno's voice was dead serious.

Embarrassment swept over the flower girl's expression. An unreadable look passed over Reno's face, as his mind seemed to internally tuck the flustered girl's unexpected outburst away in his memory. Aeris was unsure of how to answer, she hadn't meant to voice her thoughts out loud. Hadn't meant for his name to slip like that.

Upon seeing the flower girl's guarded actions, Reno only slipped his fingers between her delicate ones and slowly lead her away from the alley. "I think the best thing would be to take you home right now."

Aeris only gave a monotonous nod at the suggestion, worry gnawing on her insides. A soft squeeze brought her back towards the present, allowing Aeris to realize that Reno was cautiously leading her by the hand back to her church.

Despite the few moments of neglect she had given Reno's presence earlier, with his hand firmly entwined in her own, she could no longer ignore the taller man. She could feel the small select parts of her that were free from the grip of panic and fear hum with excitement. Her thighs still tinged with the whispers of his contact, and deep in the corner of her mind she knew that those troopers had actually saved her. Saved her from losing herself, to giving her chastity away so easily. Would her morals have agreed as easily with her loose actions the next day? Her hips ached from the loss of warmth. She was not in any condition to contemplate anything at the moment, there were too many emotions trapped inside her. Panic, fear, shock, gratitude, confusion, infatuation, too many profound events had impacted her at once.

Reno led her onto the streets with deliberate strides, an aura of intimidation radiating off of his body, extending towards the crowd around them. Aeris had never noticed it before, she had always been too enthralled by his appearance in his presence, but the throngs of people actually parted for Reno whenever he passed. Aeris watched amazed as she observed the mass of people around them branch off, giving the pair a clear path towards their destination. She had just assumed the girls would let him pass due to his dreamy good looks, but as she passed a pair of young men Aeris caught a glimpse of their faces. It was a look she had seen many times before…

_Fear and fascination._

She had to admit, Reno did look quit menacing right now, stalking through the streets with a sharp look of alertness tensing his body. But to cause the crowd to part like this for them seemed to be a little bit of an overreaction. Perhaps they had seen their clash with Shinra and did not want to run the risk of any association with the electric company. After all, Shinra was extremely frightening. It was extremely wise to avoid stumbling across their vicious path, as mysteriously, people, even companies that crossed swords with the giant corporation seemed to suspiciously vanish.

The pair reached Aeris' church quickly. Aeris, so consumed by her various thoughts was surprised to see the familiar sunny building before her.

"Where to now?" Reno, his mood noticeable more relaxed, looked around in anticipation for their next destination.

Aeris only frowned at the question, a dilemma hovering over her reply. She wanted nothing more then to drown her confusion and terror with the soothing voices of her ancestors. To just think and contemplate her situation over. But other parts of her, her thighs, hips and neck tingled still from those intimate moments in the alleyway. Fate was an incredible cruel tease, that single small interlude had drawn such intense feelings out of her small body. Feelings she had never experienced before. And now, due to these deep feelings her mind could not focus on how grave her situation really was. Now that the initial shock had passed, one look at Reno's striking face and all thoughts of Shinra seem to take backseat priority in memory to the feel of his lips on her skin. It was tempting she contemplated, to just forget Shinra, and drown herself in his masculine scent again. She wondered, if she asked, would he take her there again? Whisk her away with his passionate kisses and bold strokes, bring her back to the place where thoughts disappeared only to be consumed by feelings alone. She glanced upwards towards Reno, into the deepening shades of navy staring down at her.

If she asked him… 

She was a mess right now. What was she even considering? She felt like fate had thrown too many random paint strokes of events onto the canvas of her life. The colors were mixed into an ugly shade of confusion, she needed time to fix the mess, needed time to brush the colors back into a full picture. Silently she berated herself for even thinking about doing anything else but the obvious.

Aeris gave the waiting man a timid smile replying pensively, "I think I better sort out my thoughts right now."

Reno nodded at her response, catching a glimpse of shame in her reply, or perhaps it was shame stemming from something else. It had only been a small flash, quickly replaced by a hesitant smile. "That's a good idea." He replied, agreeing with her decision.

Aeris tugged softly at her entangled hand, a touch of sadness in her eyes. But Reno didn't free her hand so easily, instead giving her a sharp tug towards him. Aeris' flew into his broad chest with a surprised look and landed snugly into Reno's embrace. Her chestnut braid came flying behind her a moment later. She felt his warm arms embracing her frame tightly. Aeris only closed her eyes enjoying the security that those arms brought. She felt his lips brushing a soft kiss upon her forehead before reaching her ear.

"Don't worry about it too much. I promise I'll protect you."

It was a soft whisper, but those sweet words lifted her spirits impossible high. Aeris opened her eyes wide, hope shining through emerald green as she searched his face for the sincerity of his promise. Reno returned her gaze steadily, honestly reflecting in his cerulean eyes and determination jetting from his jaw.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" Aeris rested her chin on his blue blazer, her trusting eyes looking up at Reno.

At the moment, it struck Reno how innocent the flower girl really was. She was far too easy to read, letting her emotions roll out of her whole being. She had so easily placed all her hopes into him with that one single look, and all it took was one simple promise. It would be so much easier this way, he stared down at her open face, past the girlish innocence, where her womanly curves lay. Where his ultimate goal resided. He had been so close today. He could still feel the hard rush of unfulfilled lusts fuelling through his body. Having her pressed so closely against him, totally oblivious to the naughty thoughts running through his head caused a small tremor of thrill in his spine.

Has Zack ever held her like this…? 

The stray thought randomly crossed his mind, causing an unexpected surge of jealousy rushing through his body. He suppressed the unwanted feeling, locking it somewhere underneath his ribcage as he continued to stare into the flower girl's waiting eyes.

"Of course I mean it." He gingerly stroked her smooth cheek with his thumb.

A smile broke out from Aeris' face, as she wrapped her arms around Reno in return. She rested her cheek against Reno's warm chest. Allowing the happiness from his words to wash through her.

"Thank you…"

Reno caught her small whisper and responded by sliding his fingers underneath Aeris' delicate chin. Gently he tilted her face towards his and with such tenderness that echoed his previous promise, he kissed her softly.

Aeris could have sworn she felt her feet grow lighter while Reno's lips were upon hers. Shinra, Hojo, they didn't matter at the moment. Reno was holding her, his lips against hers with his promise surrounding her soul, soothing her nerves into a peaceful white bliss.

And all too sudden their kiss was over. Aeris felt a small pang of disappointment at the loss of his lips. But she was pleased to find herself much calmer. All thanks to the handsome man holding her.

"Well then," Reno gave her cheek one last stroke before they ended their embrace. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." He gave her his trademark signature grin as Aeris nodded towards his offer. "But I'll visit you tomorrow gorgeous!"

Aeris laughed in response, her cheeks blushed slightly at the compliments. "Thanks.. for everything.."

"My pleasure!" Reno winked towards the flower girl and begin slowly walking backwards. He then blew her a kiss and with that he turned around and walked off in the opposite direction.

Aeris watched Reno disappear down the street. Mimicking his actions, she turned around herself and begin walking towards the familiar doors of her church.

She gave a small push against the flaking dark brown doors, careful to not break the hinges off. She slipped into her church with a relieved sigh. Instantly she was transformed into a different world, from a place full of smog and unhappiness to a scenery of sunshine and nature. She slowly walked down the aisle, the church was indeed in a bad state. Every creak from the floorboards announced each of her steps, and the few remaining benches were for pure aesthetics only as any moment they looked as if they would collapse if any weight were to be applied. But Aeris didn't notice any of it, each step she took she could feel her mind clearing up. She absent mindedly skimmed her hand across the mahogany wood of one of the many benches. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the young man who had shown her this place.

Zack Zack Zack… 

Finally she made her way to the center of the building, where her flowerbed of assorted buds lay. She gracefully sat herself down beside the colorful blossoms. Letting their fragrance surround her, she closed her eyes and inhaled nature's sweet scent. Eighteen year old First Class SOLDIER Zack. Confident, sweet, funny Zack. He had given her so many things; her first relationship, her first kiss, and even after it was all over, he still offered her his loyalty and protection. Aeris' forehead wrinkled slightly at the memory, the day her feelings of puppy love had melted into friendship. He had been incredible nice about it, nodding his acceptance and pledging his help, while his eyes reflected the saddest glow she had seen.

The flower girl pulled her knees upwards while she rested her chin gently upon them. Idling she softly caressed the flower petals beside her, letting the velvet feel of life glide against her fingertips. It had happened a month later, he had always known about her unique heritage, known Shinra was after her. But it was on that fateful day, that Zack got a new assignment. He was to capture the last surviving Ancient, Aeris, his former sweetheart. Of course the president had not known that last detail. And so, Aeris mused, that was the sole reason why she was not in Hojo's clutches at the moment. Zack did everything but try to capture her, in fact, he did the exact opposite, often thwarting all other attempts made by anyone else. Aeris smiled wistfully.

Zack Zack Zack… 

A loud creak cut the silence of the serene church, signaling a new arrival. Aeris nervously glanced backwards, towards the small double doors of her church. She stood up quickly, debating if she should attempt to run and hide, or boldly face whoever. The petit girl debated the latter as she turned around defiantly to greet the newcomer. She could feel the small sensation of apprehension prickling towards her back, causing her to revert back to her old habit of chewing on her lower lip. The familiar sight of the figure poking his head through the door caused her to sigh inwardly in relief.

"Zack!" Aeris cried in relief at the young man. A huge smile erupted across her face as she began to walk towards him.

Zack smiled at the excited flower girl as he briskly began walked down the aisle to meet her halfway. "Aeris…" he greeted softly in return.

The two met in the middle as Aeris embraced Zack warmly. Her happiness at seeing him again was evident in her hug as she hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck Zack was quite tall, even taller then Reno, to compensate for the smaller girl Zack had to bend down in order for her to reach his neck. The SOLDIER half hearted returned the excited girl's hug.

Aeris' excitement died down instantly, releasing hold of the taller man's neck she glanced up inquisitively at him. "What's wrong Zack?" Her expression switching from giddiness to worried instantly.

The SOLDIER looked away embarrassed, there was no escaping Aeris' keen eyes, it was next to impossible to hide anything from the young woman. He looked at his feet and stammered, "uhh…."

Aeris giggled at Zack's actions, she was one of the rare few that got to see him with his guard down. Here in front of her was not the cocky, confident ladies man that the rest of the world knew. To her, he was human Zack, a man that didn't know the answers all the time, who did sometimes stumble, someone who did have doubts and worries like everyone else. And right now he was someone with something plaguing his mind.

Aeris took a small step backwards and rested her fingers on her chin, cocking her head sideways to inspect her friend. "Well then, it's been so long since you last visited me. At least let me have a good look at you!"

"It's only been a couple of months." Zack protested as Aeris began to slowly circle around him, lifting his arms up and tugging at this and that. "And besides," he continued weakly, "it's not like I'm a teenager anymore, I'm not growing or anything…" Zack trailed off in defeat as he realized he had already lost the argument.

After Aeris finished his slow circle around the SOLDIER she stepped back once again to inspect the whole picture. Zack was right, he hadn't grown another inch since she last saw him, and his face hadn't changed one bit either. He still wore his black hair in those wild spikes that jetted off in different directions, and he still had those shiny mako blue eyes that she was sure girls swooned over. Even his dark loose SOLDIER uniform with the lone shoulder guard was the exact same.

"mmhmmm…." Aeris pretended to take note of some detail from her inspection.

Zack couldn't help but let the corners of his lips turn upwards ever so slightly at the flower girl's antics. She certainly was special. Zack placed his hands on his hips, "See, I told you there's nothing different about me!"

Aeris beamed silently, secretly pleased that she was able to wrestle a smile from the moody man. "Actually," Aeris placed her own hands on her hips, copying Zack's actions, "how'd you get that new scar on your left forearm eh?"

The SOLDIER, realizing that she did indeed find something different, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away again. "Well.. you see, I was on this top secret mission and I was fighting thirty guys all heavily armed and then.."

Aeris giggled, "No really, what happened?"

Zack's cheeks turned slightly red as Aeris caught his fib. He should have known better then try to lie to the flower girl. "I slipped in the shower.." he confessed lamely.

Aeris burst out laughing at Zack's words. The mental image of a first class SOLDIER losing his balance while showering was too much. She doubled over and began to laugh so hard she could begin to feel the small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Zack, who couldn't help but smile at Aeris' energy patiently waited for her to finish her laughing bout. He observed the giggling girl, like himself, she had not changed either. She was still the same; cheery, vivacious, kind, and still strikingly beautiful. He had felt a need to protect her the first time they had met. And even now, the feeling to keep her safe still compelled him. He had done everything in his power to do so in the past few years, everything except for the one lone stupid mistake he had committed. He had told Reno about her, he didn't know what possessed him to blurt out her name like that to him. What he was sure though, was the guilt and regret he felt constantly after that moment. And now, he needed to fix that mistake.

Eventually Aeris sobered herself enough to just a few giggles escaping her lips occasionally. She looked up towards the object of her amusement to find Zack revert back to the uncharacteristically somber look on his face.

"Zack?" Aeris hastily wiped the remaining tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Aeris…" Zack wrestled the last word out of his mouth, "I need to tell you something…"

-----------------------

Day slipped into night, then back towards day again, with no evidence of time ever passing, the same blue suit graced Reno's frame, and identical to the previous days, the Turk sat slumped on the same couch he had occupied the morning before. His thoughts, still running around his mind, were oblivious to any exhaustion despite never resting the entire night before. He had dreamed of her, of that green-eyed goddess. Dreamt of what had happened, his arm around her waist tasting her honeyed skin. Dreamt of what could have happened, images of her nude, panting, begging, moaning, her perfect body underneath him, but then that name would cut through him.

_Zack?_

That name, escaping her cherry lips over and over again. Then suddenly it wasn't himself who was on top of her, it was 'him', his dark haired rival. He would be the one she was reaching for, begging for, he'd be the one her bare legs were wrapped around, the one entering her, claiming her.

The reply of the dream invoked his anger again. It was ridiculous, Reno the playboy of Shinra never dreamt about a girl. Never. To be dreaming of one now, a decade past puberty, and making love to someone else no less, was absurd. But then again, he mused, he had been out of character lately. Being delicate while handing out sweet promises was not his style. A small smile broke from his lips, but then again, he considered, it had made her so happy. It had saddened him to see those sparkling eyes dim slightly, so he had said the first thing that had crossed his mind to lighten them again. But despite the small uncertainty he felt now, he did mean those words at the time. She was such a fragile rare beauty, the idea of protecting her was incredible intriguing. After all, he assured himself, he did not want anyone claiming her before him. It didn't matter if that wasn't the sole reason, his thumb stroked his palm slowly, what mattered most, was that was the top one.

"Woah.. why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

The high pitched question interrupted Reno's pondering. So deep in his thoughts he was that he had totally forgotten about Elena's presence. He turned his attentions on his fellow blonde Turk who was currently sitting to the seat across from him. His stare was met with a quizzical expression from his female associate.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking some happy thoughts y'know?" The red head leaned back on the couch, letting his hands rest behind his head. A lazy grin began peeking from his lips as he let himself slowly sink back towards his thoughts.

Elena's interruption had involuntarily shifted the mood of Reno's thoughts though. The curious doubts plaguing his mind from the night before began to resurface. How did Aeris know Zack? Were they acquaintances? Friends maybe? Or perhaps, they were lovers? The thoughts caused small pricks of jealousies to puncture his ribs. He wanted, needed, to be the first to explore her. The thought of someone else plundering her before him, especially when he was so close to the prize was unacceptable. Reno recalled the shudders he had extracted from her supple body the day before, all from simple strokes that didn't even mark the territory of serious loveplay. No, he had been the first to touch her like that, he was sure of it. Then where did Zack fall into the picture?

Perhaps they were playing him? A small jab of panic surfaced. Maybe it was their plan, both of theirs, to attempt to ensnare him like this. She occupied his mind constantly, her twinkling laugh always in his ear and her scent permanently lingered in his nostrils. He needed to find out the answer.

"Oh well.. I need to tell you something important. Perhaps I should break you the news now in person." Elena spoke up again, interrupting Reno's thoughts for the second time this morning.

"Eh?" Reno lifted an eyebrow at Elena's remark, only half listening, his mind not fully paying attention.

"Listen Elena, I gotta go. Tell Tseng I'll be back later, and you can tell me the news when I come back, k?" Reno abruptly stood up and without waiting for an answer, hurried out the door.

Reno made his way to the slums, his pace somewhere between a fast walk and a light jog, all the while mentally strangling a dark haired SOLDIER. He reached Aeris' church, confidant that she would be in there. The unhappy Turk shoved the old doors open a little too hard as he heard a loud snap and the rusty hinges supporting the door broke off. Leaving him holding on to the doorknob with a baffled expression. He walked a couple steps into the old church, and unsure of what to do, set the broken piece of wood down to lean against the wall. His random act of violence surprisingly calmed him down, as he realized sheepishly how foolish he must have looked in front of the flower girl.

"Reno!"

The red headed Turk recognized instantly the flower girl's melodic voice calling his name. Although the usual jovial overture was tinged with somewhat of a sour harmony, Reno detected a small hint of anger in her tone. He turned away from the entrance to face her, to apologize for breaking her door. It was only the second time he had been in this building but he had noticed every time that the mood of the church was always extremely light, the rays of sunshine dancing around constantly giving off an air of happiness. But as he caught sight of Aeris expression, he noticed it was a direct contrast to their surroundings. Reno had never seen her face in that expression before. The usually demure flower girl looked angry.

Very very angry.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about the door. I didn't think it'd break off so easy.." Reno apologized

Aeris didn't even seem to notice as she stormed up the aisle towards Reno, her beautiful face still uncharacteristically mad. She walked all the way up to Reno's face and pointed a single finger at his nose. "You!" She seethed.

"Me?" Reno pointed to himself innocently. His mind was baffled, why was Aeris so furious? After all, he was supposed to be the mad one. "I'm sorry about the door" The red head confessed again, eyeing the attractive girl to see if his apology would appease her at all.

It didn't.

"I don't care about the stupid door!" Aeris' usually sparkling emerald eyes were now dark with bottled rage. "You!" She jabbed her finger against his chest and balled her other hand into a fist, "lied to me!" Her mouth finished yelling, clenched down again.

Reno automatically went into defense mood. He felt the balance of his control tilt ever so slightly at the enraged girl's accusation. Reno fervently hoped she had not somehow found out about his and Zack's bet. He needed to quickly do damage control. Reno threw up his hands in confusion, "lied? Me? To you? I wouldn't do that!" he looked down at the still infuriated flower girl, noticing how the flush on her cheeks made her extremely appealing.

"Oh, don't lie to me again!" Aeris dug her finger deeper into Reno's chest. "I know exactly what you are! You sold your soul to Shinra! You're a TURK!" Aeris' sharp accusation pierced through the quiet church.

Reno assessed the damage quickly, his mind rapidly making calculations to readjust the balance of the situation. So she had figured out what his job was, based on her personality, she probably did not approve of the kidnappings and assassinations he performed. At least she didn't find out about his bet, the Turk mentally added. Reno inwardly frowned, this was unexpected, he had came down for a talk and perhaps for something more, his mind automatically formed images of pink clad curves. He had come to stake his place between those curves, to make sure there was no room for a certain annoying SOLDIER. And now the situation had become extremely delicate, he needed to be sure the next words coming out of his mouth would be perfect.

Aeris took Reno's lack of response as a silent confession. His lack of a quick explanation only made her more infuriated. The least he could do was explain his actions to her. Explain why he hadn't told her even after he saved her from those SHINRA troopers. Her seething mind was instantly renewed with justified rage, "If you were hiding that from me then who else knows what you're hiding you liar! So it's true then!" Aeris' rage seemed never ending as she half screamed, "Zack was right!"

Reno instantly froze at her words.

Zack was right… 

He could feel the tension on the situation start to strain.

_Zack._

That stupid scrawny SOLDIER boy! With his ridiculous hair and stupid attitude. Reno felt his tight hold on the circumstances snap.

_Zack. Zack. Zack._

That one name caused all his jealousy and anger to surface again. He felt the balanced control that he was juggling tip and overturn, his carefully managed emotions spilling from his being. White hot raging envy seething from his pores over that one insignificant slip of a name.

_ZACK._

_ZACK._

_ZACK._

"Zack eh! What else has Zack told you? Oh hell! Lord knows what else you and Zack have done!" Reno spit the words out, screw being delicate.

Aeris looked at the Turk with shock on her face. "Excuse me?" The shorter flower girl crossed her arms over her chest, her expression turning stony again.

Reno, with his cool exterior completely boiled over looked Aeris straight in the eye, "You heard me. You're probably just another one of those notches on his belt I bet." The night's dream replayed over in his mind. He was beyond caring what was tumbling out of his mouth, only instantly saying what came to mind.

Aeris unfolded her arms from her chest, her face was a mixture between shock, disgust, and anger, with the latter dominating the rest. "You!" She pointed at Reno again, her finger trembling slightly. "Get out of my church." She shifted her finger to point straight towards the entrance, her eyes completely glazed over with rage.

"Whatever." Reno mumbled as he turned on his heels to head back up towards the plate, her voice screaming Zack's name still on his ears.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the church, away from an infuriated Aeris. As he walked out into the slums his mind began to cool and clear, the revelations of his actions fully dawning on him. It was rare for him to lose his temper like that, the words had uncontrollable escaped his month. He stared at the dirty pavement of the slums and glumly kicked a stray pebble from his path. Perhaps tomorrow he'll fix things, after all, he still wanted her, still lusted after her being. As Reno made his way towards the train only one long thought echoed through his head.

_Shit, that was dumb._

----------------------------

Reno ended up exactly where he left started off this morning, grumpy, annoyed, and tired in the Turk's office. He had grabbed a coffee along the way in attempts to soothe his nerves. He had arrived, cup in hand to find Elena still in the office, working away at her desk. She had lifted her head and smiled at him in greeting, completely oblivious to Reno's sour mood.

Reno didn't bother to smile back, didn't even bother to reply to her hellos as he made his way towards the garbage and flung the half full cup into the trash can, suddenly tired of drinking the caffeine liquid. He made his way towards his desk and slumped down in the chair, his fist resting against his cheek.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Elena chirped up.

Reno kept his stormy azure eyes glued on the rich wood of his office desk, "None of your business." He absently mindedly picked up a random pen and began to twirl the writing utensil around his nimble fingers, ignoring his female associate.

Elena continued anyways, ignoring Reno's cold response. "Well, would you like to hear the important news I have from before?"

Reno didn't even look up from his pen-twirling and responded harshly, "No."

Elena couldn't hide back a look of hurt washing over her face at Reno's callous response. Grabbing a small manila folder off of her desk, she stood up and marched over to Reno's desk. The look of hurt was still clear on her face and in her voice as she plopped the folder down in front of the red headed Turk. "Here. You're new assignment."

Only then did Reno look up at the smaller Turk, picking up the new file he shot Elena a questionable glance. But she didn't answer him, obviously still upset at his earlier response. She abruptly ignored his glance and promptly exited the office. The words "jerk" reached Reno's ear, carried by Elena's offended voice.

Reno thoughtfully tapped the folder against his open palm, contemplating Elena's reactions. He knew he had been harsh in his response but he didn't worry about it. She was the newest member of their elite group, having only joined a couple of weeks ago. But from what he had learnt of the feisty female who commonly got angry at his and Rude's chauvinist actions, she would get over her anger by the next time he saw her.

Reno shoved Elena from his mind, he definitely was on a roll for hurting females today he laughed glumly. The Turk gazed down at the simple file in his hand, a new task was the perfect solution to his dilemma. Drowning his whole being into a job could be a good way to switch all his focus from that green-eyed vixen to something else.

Really, dreaming about the girl, and feeling remorse over her anger towards him was just ridiculous. Reno flipped the folder open, his cobalt blue eyes took in the whole page at a glance, and froze. His eyes widened in shock as he ignored the neatly typed text lining the paper; his eyes were glued on the lone picture.

There, resting perfectly in the corner of a one page document, with the words 'capture' and 'detain' highlighted in neon yellow, was a photo. The bangs that framed the face were a little shorter and the face that held the smile were a little rounder, but those laughing green eyes were the exact same. There it was, his new assignment, an outdated picture of fourteen year old Aeris Gainsborough stood smiling up at him.

"Author's" note – Thanks for all the nice reviews! I was actually not gonna start work on this chapter yet.. but all the kind words motivated me:P


End file.
